ultra violet rays
by fuzzykitty01
Summary: Before Vincent Valentine was assigned to Lucrecia, he was a bodyguard for a female experiment nammed Violet. Violet captures the heart of the Turk and Vincent attempts to flee with her. But when that plan fails and he's reasigned, what will Violet do?
1. Character Profile

Name: Violet (no last name recorded)

Date of birth: Feb. 14 during the age of Spira

Age: well over 200 years. Has been alive since the first president Shinra's time.

Occupation: Experiment (successful/failed)

Observation: 30

Stealth: 60

Magic: rose another 3 levels in the last month currently at 78 capacity.

Strength: 40 could do better, but the subject has mako poisoning and its body refuses to adapt.

Human appearance: brown hair down to her waist. perriwinkle eyes, tan skin, and Spirian clothes.

Current appearance: celery green hair down to her waist, unknown eye color. wears a white tanktop with a heart in the center, jean shortshorts, a long purple trenchcoat, and a white tophat with batwings on each side.

Subject never reveals its eyes. The reason is yet to be known, but past scientists have tried to find out and all died mysterious deaths. Subject was designed to be the ultimate bio-weapon, but its strength is below standards. However, the subject is perfect for assasinations, theft and other stealth jobs. Subject claims to be the guardian of the lady Yuna of legend. First president Shinra infused the subject with Sin's power. And later on, more experiments were preformed. Former Turk Vincent Valentine attempted to release the subject, but was reassigned to Dr. Crescent's facility before he could escape with it. The subject's performance has dropped drastically since that day. Turk Elena suspects the subject has fallen in love with the former Turk. This is unacceptable behavior and will be dealt with ASAP.

A figure obscured by the darkness of a dimly lit room sighed irritably and muttered darkly to himself.

"One way or another, Violet... you **will** return to Shinra."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: I realize this might suck, but bear with me please? I am but a humble n00b trying to find her place in the world.


	2. Welcome to the Turks

Vincent Valentine was just your average Turk on his first assignment. He didn't expect anything interesting for a first mission. But was he surprised when he got the briefing that he'd be guarding a top-secret bio weapon! He entered the Shinra building lobby and gave the clerk his information.

"So you're Vincent Valentine, eh? Heh, looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Well, follow me." Greeted the secretary while she sifted through Vincent's paperwork.

"Excuse me?" Vincent questioned, not sure how to respond to such an uncouth secretary. The secretary didn't respond, merely got up from her desk and led Vincent to a heavily guarded room.

"Inside is the experiment you'll be guarding. Careful though, she's a real looker. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" The secretary snickered, pushing Vincent inside and slamming the door.

"Excuse me?!" Vincent instinctively yelled, only to be met with silence. After straightening his tie, (nervous habit) Vincent looked around the room he was forced into. It was full of life-support systems, computers, heart-monitors, and other equipment Vincent couldn't even **begin** to describe. Connected to all this stuff, (for lack of a better word) was a giant tube filled to the brim with mako. Contained in this vat of mako, was a beautiful woman.

She had celery green hair that floated around her, making her look like a celestial being. Her eyes were obscured under her bangs, but according to the reports and rumors floating around, that was probably a good thing. She was naked except for the skimpy two-piece bathing suit and IV's jammed in her body. She was curled up in a protective ball.

Vincent's thought process completely halted the moment he saw her. His vision blurred out everything except the girl in the tube. His heart pounded in his chest. His face grew hot. Vincent blinked and shook his head. He got a hold of himself and mentally slapped himself. He then chalked that experience up to male hormones reacting to a pretty lady.

Little did he know, that the girl saw him and experienced the same thing.

Vincent walked up to the tank and pressed his hand up against the glass. He tried to look into the woman's eyes, but she quickly shut them and looked away. An odd reaction…

"Now… What's your name?" Vincent mumbled to himself, looking for a nametag or cereal number. The woman pointed to a desk where a dictionary-thick portfolio sat. Vincent walked over to it and read out loud,

"'Project Violet'… so your name's Violet?" the woman nodded, giving the Turk a small invisible smile.

"You can hear me, can't you Violet?" Vincent asked her. Then he mentally slapped himself again.

_"No duh, Vince... of course she can hear you!" _He scorned himself. Violet nodded despite Vincent's mental beating. She suddenly looked past Vincent and looked very scared.

"I see you've met the experiment..." Came a cold and unfeeling voice from behind Vincent.

Vincent whipped around and saw the source of the voice was a man in his early 30's. He had cold violet eyes and a sinister smirk. His hair was slicked back and brown: a sign of tidiness. His glasses glinted green from the glow of mako coming from the tank.

"Yes… this experiment is the oldest in Shinra history. I've come to wonder if it's even worth the effort. But president Shinra is very fond of it, so I have no room to complain." The man carelessly stated. Vincent didn't like this person; he gave off a questionable aura.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked. The man blinked at Vincent slowly, then he chuckled into his hand and responded.

"Please excuse my late introduction. I am Dr. Kariya, the scientist in charge of this experiment. You must be the new recruit." Kariya held out his hand for Vincent to shake. Vincent cautiously took his hand and shook it. He then introduced himself.

"Yes, that's correct. My name is Vincent Valentine. I am honored to be working with you, Dr. Kariya." Dr. Kariya hummed and turned to Violet.

"It's time for the experiment's endurance run. Would you mind stepping aside?" He asked. Vincent had failed to realize he had been standing protectively in front of Violet's container. He nodded and stepped aside.

Dr. Kariya punched in the activation code for the drain effect and stood back. The mako slurped and swirled around in the tank. Violet moved her delicate fingers to her ears. She must have heard it better than the two men, after all, you can hear better in liquid than gasses.

The mako quickly drained from the vat and left Violet dangling from the IV's in her body. Dr. Kariya removed the IV's carefully and let her plop down on the ground. She made an inaudible squeak of pain, but it didn't take long for Violet to regain her lost footing. She then started walking to a door on the other side of the room.

"I assume you want to watch, Mr. Valentine? You **are** her guard, after all. You'll have to get acquainted with its power sooner or later." Kariya hinted walking towards the door Violet went through. Vincent followed and saw Violet warming up. She stretched much farther than any contortionist could possibly go. She did a couple dance moves to loosen up her muscles then walked up to the starting point.

"Are you ready, Project Violet?" Kariya asked. Violet nodded.

"Good. On your mark… get set… **go**!" Kariya yelled. He set off a gun at the word 'go' then the test began.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: okay, first official chapter is up. now for the reviews!

The Common Wind Deity: thank you for your support. I wasn't sure if I was doing something everyone would like. I mean, doccument format is kinda weird to start off with... I thought the whole FF crossover would be fun because they have a lot of refferences to FFVII in FFX-2. I'm getting to the relationship part. can't rush love, y'know?

Tempi-chan: I-I'm sorry. I think I fixed it. if you look back on the new character info, I made it a bit more forshadowing... at least someone's reading the stats this time.


	3. dont' cry over spilt feelings

Violet used about twenty percent of her speed to warm up. Then when she was sure her muscles could handle the stress, Violet kicked it up to sixty. Her legs resembled that of a cheetah in regards to grace. She made graceful and well timed rounds on the corner. Her hair glided gently in the air like a koi's tail. Bounding around the marked arena with an aloof expression, she leapt into the air and caught a gymnast bar that descended from the rafters. Not that you could see her. Violet was now nothing more than a pale green blur.

Once on the gymnast bar, Violet did an accelerated flip. She then twisted

Kariya held an expression of boredom as he scribbled down notes. His mouth was in a taught line. His eyes were narrowed. He sighed irritably.

Vincent, however, was in awe of her skills. His mouth was three inches from the floor. He completely forgot his posture that his training as a Turk gave him. He certainly wasn't making a good impression. As soon as that thought passed him, Vincent stood up straight and straightened his tie. He cleared his throat and stood stiffer than a board; trying to make up for lost points he supposed.

Kariya looked through his peripheral vision and smirked. That was the first reactions of all the new employees, his too, in fact. It was always amusing to the senior workers to see the newbie's reactions to Violet. Kariya remembered clearly the smirk on the previous Head of project Violet when he stared wide eyed and mouth agape the first time he saw her. She was amazing. At least that's what he thought at the time. Over time, however, her power just stopped growing. It eventually bored Kariya to see the same results over and over. He assumed it would be the same for this Vincent character. Kariya inclined his head in Vincent's direction and stated.

"The subject isn't improving. She still thinks a warm up is necessary. She **still** thinks like a human." Vincent's response to Kariya's critique was confusion.

"But sir, isn't a warm up always necessary?" He asked. Kariya threw his head back and cackled.

"Do you get fifteen minutes of warm up time on the battlefield, Mr. Valentine?! No, this specimen was specifically designed for the front lines as the perfect weapon!" He ranted.

Vincent was taken aback at the doctor's definition of Violet. A **weapon**? Violet looked human to him. But he supposed it made some sort of sense. She was injected with all sorts of powerful things; Sin's power, mako, Jenova cells, and even some demons! But the look on Violet's face when Kariya came up behind him... She looked so scared. It was an emotion. A **human **emotion. It made Vincent wonder: was Violet happy here? Vincent would have a little talk with her later; to see if she really was the weapon Kariya said she was.

Violet finished her daily tests and passed with high scores. But Kariya merely scoffed and muttered, "Failure…complete and utter failure." under his breath. Vincent took a peek at the stats and nearly choked on his own spit. The scores were nearly off the charts except for physical strength. Vincent had to bite his tongue, literally, for him not to snap, "Are you **insane**?!" at the high-strung scientist.

"Well, the subject has twenty minutes of free time before she is needed for mako injections. Why don't you go down there and get to know her." Kariya suggested to the new Turk. Vincent was not expecting it and had to confirm it. Kariya didn't seem to be the kind of person to just let people _"get to know"_ a lethal bio weapon.

"Do not misunderstand, Mr. Valentine. Project Violet has been known to attempt to escape on multiple occasions. I need you to get to know her so she doesn't pull a fast one on you and escape. We don't need a new guard so soon." Kariya waved Vincent off as if he were a fly. Vincent noticed the pompousness in his tone, but nodded. He didn't want to get on his boss' bad side. Besides, he had wanted to talk to Violet anyway.

Vincent made a beeline for Violet who was sitting on a bench. She was perfectly still, like a little china doll. Vincent cleared his throat to let Violet know he was there. She turned her head towards Vincent and smiled.

It was a pretty smile, Vincent noticed. Despite the slime green glow of mako on them, her teeth were damn near perfect. Her eyes lit up with happiness and another hidden emotion Vincent couldn't identify. Her cheekbones lifted and gave her angled face a new beauty. Vincent noted her full lips were pearl pink without the use of lipgloss. A sudden urge told him to kiss them.

"_Stop it."_ Vincent told himself. _"She's my charge. I can't get too close."_

"Violet, is it?" He asked her. He needed to make sure. Violet nodded.

"H-hai desu (1)..." Violet managed to squeak. She hadn't used her voice in over a week, so speaking was difficult.

"I'm Vincent Valentine. I'm your new guard." Vincent introduced himself. Violet's eyes lowered and her shoulders slumped.

"Dr. Kariya sent you... didn't he?" Violet asked downhearted. Vincent wondered why she sounded so sad, but then remembered what Kariya said.

"Get to know her so she doesn't pull a fast one on you and escape." Vincent quoted mentally.

"Well, he did. But I wanted to get to know you too." Vincent said. He gave Violet a small smile to get her comfortable around him then said.

"You seem like an interesting person." Violet narrowed her eyes and seethed.

"I am a weapon. Not a person. I lost my humanity when Sin was put into my body." She growled. Vincent was taken aback by the venom in her words. Vincent shifted his weight and cleared his throat. He didn't expect her to snap at him. It was only after he mulled over his words that he realized how much of a jerk he was.

_Dammit! Good going Vince! She was injected with _demons_! Of course she's going to think she's a monster! Not to mention all of the scientists probably tell her that on a regular basis! _Vincent cursed himself. He sighed and sat down beside her.

"I apologize if I said something I shouldn't have. This is my first mission and..." Vincent started to apologize, but Violet placed a paper-white hand on his.

"It's okay. I know I'm a monster, but you are new. You did not see all of the things they put inside me…" Violet assured him. However, it only proved to disturb Vincent. Did she honestly call herself a monster in such a nonchalant tone? Did she really **not** care that she was degrading herself?

Violet then lowered her bang-covered eyes to her lap and started musing about the past.

"I saw it. I saw the monster within me… when I looked into lady Yuna's eyes. When I was injected with Sin's power... She was afraid. Everyone was afraid." Violet didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust Vincent with this knowledge. She never trusted **anyone** with her memories of the over-apologetic Summoner. (2) Those memories were Violet's, and Violet's only! But here she was, babbling on about the most private of all of her memories to a guard who would probably report it all to Kariya!

Vincent sat quietly the whole time. Just listening. When Violet stopped her trip down memory lane, he placed a quiet hand on hers. Nothing was said, but at the same time, everything was said. It was one of those special moments where words weren't needed. Those moments, Violet thought, were mostly associated with lovers.

_But he doesn't love me. I am merely his charge... an acquaintance at best. _She reminded herself. But one look into Vincent's eyes told Violet otherwise. They held sincerity and genuine kindness.

_Maybe… Just maybe… we could be friends._ She thought with a smile.

--

**A/N:** Whew! Sorry that took so long. I have little to no insperation on this story! All the plot bunnies escapped the cage! anyway, thankyou to all who reviewed, i appreciate it. (even if it was only one person after the first chappie. XD;;) and here's the response to said review! The Common Wind Deity: Do you think it's original to have it be Vinnie's 1st assignment? I haven't seen anything like it before, but I'm a n00b, so I wouldn't know. XD;; and about the bg detail, I'm working on it. usually when I write fics, I tend to feel the need to rush and forget important stuff like that. I guess it's a phaze i need to grow out of. XD;;

(1) H-hai-desu: it's a very polite way to say, "Y-yes?" in Japanese. Juuuuuuuuuust so you know. :)

(2) DON'T PANIC! this will NOT be a X-over with FFX. It's kinda hard to do a X-over with a plot that happened 1000+ years from the current plot. I just mention it here and there... plus the occational flashback.

And for the record, if anything seems to be missing from the story like a punctuation mark of some sort, it's probably FF's fault. I'm just too lazy to go look for them and fix them. XD;;


End file.
